One hell of a year
by xox-Teirrah-xox
Summary: Hermione and Draco become head boy and girl, Hermione finds out things she'd never known about herself. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Introduction

**One hell of a year**

Hermione Granger stormed onto the Hogwarts Express, not caring what carriage she got into, just that it was as far away from her two so called friends Harry and Ron as possible, because right at that moment in time she hated the stupid pricks. She looked up and noticed which carriage she had just entered,

"_Shit he's gorgeous, Hermione stop it, no fantasising, oh no! Images out out OUT! But he's so cute, wow the muscles, o damn it he's looking at me, shit I'm staring, crap crap CRAP I'm gaping, mouth close, NOW!" _It was the slytherin carriage, and standing right opposite Hermione Granger was-

"Oi mudblood out! If you sit in here I'll get an infection, out now!" Hermione glared at a horrified looking Pansy Parkinson,

"I am so sorry Miss Parkinson for coming within a five mile radius of you, I promsie it won't happen again." Hermione smiled sweetly at the dazed looking Pansy, and then in a voice as cold as ice she continued, "Not that you know what a fucking radius is, you dumb slut!" She turned back to the handsome boy opposite, who was trying but failing to suppress a smile and nodded slightly, then whisked her way out of the carriage. She looked up and down the train, and then remembered, she was head girl, there was bound to be a carriage just for her and the head boy. She approached the nearest attendant,

"Excuse me sir, there doesn't happen to be a head boy and girl carriage does there?" Inquired Hermione politely. The man gestured towards the front of the trai and replied,

"There does young madam, it's right at the front, I hope it's to your liking." And with that Hermione nodded to the attendent and walked towards the carriage he was pointing at. When she got there the whistle went, so climbed aboard abruptly. The inside was a lot nicer than any of the other carriages, on one side, presumably her side, there was a big red seat with gold velvet cushions,

_"This is going to be a very nice journey" _She thought to herself, and sat down in the empty carriage, then she noticed the colour scheme of the other side, "_Shit. Green and silver. Slytherin, god dammit!" _"Brilliant, fucking brilliant." She said out loud.

"Problem Granger? That was quite a show you put on back there." Came a very familiar voice from behind her. She didn't even have to turn around to find out who it was.

"This is going to be one hell of a year" She muttered.


	2. That's not Draco

**Hey guys, sorry about the length of the last chapter, it was just a little introduction, so back to the Hogwarts Express . . .**

"Draco, how _**pleasant** _of you to drop by, now if you don't mind I am awaiting the Head Boy." Said Hermione in the most sarcastic voice she could put on.

"Well then my dear mudblood, you needn't wait any more." Replied Malfoy, smirking. He went over to his side of the carriage and sank into his emerald green seat. He stared at her, his grey eyes boring into her, she made eye contact with him, and the two of them sat there like that, until the train started chugging, and left the station, it made Hermione jump, and she broke the eye contact, but Draco just kept staring.

"_I wonder what he's thinking, maybe it's about me. Wow, he certainly has improved. His hairstyle's changed; it compliments his toned body like that. He's just so-"_

_"- Gorgeous. I never knew a mudblood could look so great. Her eyes are so big and brown, and warm. Her hair! It's straight! Wow she looks like a God, I wonder if she's thinking about me." _The two of them sat thinking about each other for about half an hour, until Hermione realised they had prefect duties.

"Umm Malfoy," he looked her in the eye, causing her to blush slightly, "We have prefect duties. It said in the letter we had to check all the first years were doing alright, and that no one was doing anything they weren't meant to be." She said the last bit quieter than the rest. Draco stood up and stretched, and at last looked away from her. Then he turned back and put his hand out to help her up,

"What are you doing Malfoy? **_You could get infected._**" She sneered; he looked a bit hurt,

"Fine." He snapped, and then walked quickly into the adjoining carriage. Hermione followed. They were about three quarters of the way down the train when Draco turned around to Hermione and said "Ok mudblood, we're entering Slytherin territory, be strong." She smiled sarcastically and followed him into the first carriage, already it was getting bad, there were about three couples making out on the seats, and one couple against the door, Draco muttered something, Hermione couldn't quite hear it, but she knew it was about her. "Alright everyone, break it up, at least until we get into the next carriage." The four or so couples separated, but the minute the two of them opened the door to the next carriage they could hear the slurping sound of snogging again. In the next carriage Pansy was sitting on a seat in between Crabbe and Goyle, she had one hand down each of their pants and was playing with their-

"Pansy!" yelled Draco, she pulled out her hands quickly, and must of scratched Goyle because he yelped. "That will be enough of that, and you Blaise, get a room for god's sake!" He was now looking at Blaise Zambini, who was being kissed to death by two blonde Slytherin girls. He grinned at Draco's comment, but didn't do anything about it. The rest of the Slytherin carriages were also packed full of sexually active teens, even the first years were at it. Hermione was glad to be out of the Slytherin section, until she realised where she was headed, Griffindor.

"Malfoy, would you mind doing this bit by yourself, I'm feeling travel sick." She said, she knew it was a feeble excuse, and Draco obviously wasn't falling for it.

"You're coming with me whether you like it or not mudblood." And with that he grabbed her wrist and dragged her through the door. Luckily for her that carriage was full of nervous first years. After a few reassuring words from their head girl they calmed down and allowed Draco and Hermione to check the remainder of the train. They came to the last carriage, and Hermione knew this was the one.

"Fuck." She muttered, Draco appeared not to notice and pushed open the door.She noticed a girl whoshe had never seen before, then she saw Harry and Ron whowere sitting there talking, until they noticed Hermione. The carriage went silent and they stared at her, Ron and Harry were glaring. Hermione grabbed Draco's hand, she needed someone to look after her. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and she opened her mouth to talk,

"There doesn't seem to be anything bad going on in this carriage." And with that she turned around to walk out the room, but Harry noticed Draco and Hermione's hands, he gasped. Hermione realised what he was gasping at, and tried to pull her hand out of Draco's, but he gripped harder,

"Keep walking." he muttered, she obeyed. They apparated back to the heads' carriage where they collapsed onto Hermione's seat, Draco put his arm round Hermione's shoulders, "So are you gonna tell me what happened or am I going to have to make you?" he asked.

"Make me." She said cheekily.

"Right then." He replied, and started tickling Hermione, she started giggling, and then she was laughing, until it was so hard it hurt.

"Ok ok I surrender," She said and after catching her breath she continued, "I refused to sleep with Ron." Draco snorted, and tried not to laugh, but he couldn't, he started laughing quite loud, Hermione grabbed a cushion and started hitting him with it, she too was laughing now. He grabbed another cushion and they had a cushion fight until they were so out of breath that they collapsed, and their laughing died down.

"So the golden trio's over. Is it forever?"

"No, he'll get over it in a few weeks, same thing happened last year with Harry." They both went into fits of laughter again; neither of them noticed the door to the carriage open and the Deputy Head walk in.

"Ahem." She coughed politely; she was pleasantly surprised at how well the two head's were getting on, " Apologies for my intrusion, but I believe we are one hour from Hogwarts, and the pupils on the train must be told to change into their robes. I'll see you there." And she walked out as silently as she walked in.

"Right then Hermione, let's go see to our fans, and tell me if the golden duo give you any trouble, I'd be happy to help anytime." Hermione gaped at him. That was so not Draco, there was a list of reasons as to why:

1)He called her Hermione

2)He said he would help her

3)He was actually smiling at her!


	3. Harmony

**Harmony **

"Stay away from me mudblood! What the hell is wrong with you? Until they discover an antidote to mudblood infections, I don't want you near me!" A few Slytherins sniggered behind him; she had to think. Fast!

"But Draco, I- I…" she was stuttering, the whole of Slytherin was smirking at her, then it hit her, "I love you!" she said innocently, and smiled at the shocked faces around her. It took all her will power to stop herself from bursting into fits of laughter. Draco however was lost for words. He had turned deathly white, but he was trying to hide the happiness that was burning in his eyes, his happiness was scaring Hermione, why the hell was he so happy? She had just told him she loved him!

" I- you- we? Granger what the fuck? You- love- me?" He said, the cogs were still turning in his brain; a calculating expression had swept over his face. Suddenly she couldn't stop herself, she was bent over double laughing, tears pouring down her face, someone behind her snorted, apparently she wasn't the only person who found the situation comical,

" Malfoy you idiot-" she had to stop for breath, she was still laughing like a hyena, " You believed me! Ha ha, the look on your face!" She was still laughing, but noticed that Malfoy didn't find it quite as funny. He was angry, VERY angry, she noticed murder in his eyes, and decided to make a run for it, she started to walk away,

"Don't think for a minute that I believed you mudblood, but you're gonna pay anyway." Called an icy cold voice behind her.

"Goodbye lover!" She shouted and ran off towards- wait no, it hit her, she had no friends. She waited around the station to make sure everyone got off the train, only one person was left standing on the platform, she looked new, and about the same age as Hermione. The new girl had shoulder length glossy chestnut hair that flicked slightly at the bottom, her eyes were light blue, and she was wearing dark blue jeans and a red three quarter length shoulder top. Hermione approached her.

" Hey, I'm the head girl, are you new? I don't think I've seen you around." The girl looked at her, she looked pleased that someone had noticed her,

"Yeah, hi! I'm Rosie, but you can call me Eggbert!" Rosie said grinning, Hermione was confused, but her frown lifted and she smiled,

"Umm, why Eggbert?" Rosie laughed,

"Well I was stuck the entire journey with a couple of guys who spent most of the time talking about quidditch. I got so bored I started thinking of really weird things to say to people when I introduced myself. It was weird, but very amusing. Anyway these two guys stopped talking about quidditch towards the end of the journey and started talking a bit quieter, so naturally I listened," Hermione smiled knowingly, " So then they started talking about some girl named . . . umm, Harmony?"

"Hermione perhaps?" Asked Hermione, who, naturally, was getting quite interested in the boys' little conversation.

"Yeah probably, actually I think it was Hermione, anyway it started grossing me out when they started, well, how to put it, drooling, then to make things worse one of them started- fiddling." Hermione gulped,

"Which one?"

"Red hair." Hermione almost wretched, she liked Ron as a friend, not a fuck toy! "They started getting a bit graphic, so I got back to my thinking, I hope I never have to talk to those two again, it would be very awkward. Anyway, I forgot to ask, what's your named." Hermione put out her hand and inhaled deeply,

"I'm Hermione Granger." She said, Rosie almost gasped,

"Sorry, was I not meant to tell you all that stuff?"

"No, s'alright, quite funny actually. Anyway, unfortunately for you, you just spent a whole train journey with my two EX-best friends, Ronald Weasley, with the red hair, and Harry Potter, with the black hair."

"THE Harry Potter?" asked Rosie.

"Yup, the very same. Harry Potter who has defeated Lord Voldermort- I lose count- maybe six times now, unfortunately though, he's not all he's cracked up to be."

"So I see." The two girls grinned and made their way to the carriages, chatting all the way.

When they arrived in the great hall it was time for sorting. Hermione deliberately sat opposite Draco, blowing kisses at him every so often, causing him to blush slightly. She noticed Ron and Harry shifting slightly and had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud. She looked over to the queue of first years and new students, and saw Rosie at the front. She grinned at Hermione who grinned back and held up her crossed fingers. Rosie sat in the seat and the hat was placed on her head.

"Hmm," the sorting hat said loudly, " Brains, lots of brains, and courage, plenty of it. Obviously you're brave, I can see that from memories," Rosie cringed and turned slightly red, " Ok, well I suppose it's going to have to be GRYFFINDOR!" The whole table roared and Rosie made her way over to where Hermione was sitting, both girls were grinning from ear to ear, they hugged then sat down and waited for the feast to begin.

Draco was at the opposite end of the room staring at the two happy girls at the gryffindor table. He sighed and shuffled in his seat so he could reach the turkey in the middle of the table, but someone blocked his reach and straddled his lap,

" Drakie darling your not looking too good baby. Do you want me to give you some special treatment?" She said in her most seductive voice, which sounded more like a strangled cat and she 'accidentally' brushed her fingers over his lower regions. She was shocked when it did nothing to him.

"Like the 'special treatment' Crabbe and Goyle were getting earlier, Pansy?" He said sarcastically and shoved her hard off his lap. Pansy squealed loudly and ran away, but everyone had turned to look at Draco who had turned into ice features once again, and no one wanted to get on the wrong side of him.

"Draco Malfoy, head boy, I have to live with him for the rest of the year." Hermione whispered to Rosie as she blew more kisses in his direction. Rosie giggled,

"He's not too bad!" said Rosie eying him up.

"Wait till you meet him." Muttered Hermione and they continued eating.

"Wow!" Hermione gasped as she entered the common room, "It's amazing."

"S'alright I spose" muttered Draco. Hermione rolled her eyes and ran to her room to dump her bags, then walked through the portrait of a lion's family, which led straight into the gryffindor common room.

"Hey Harmony!"

"Hi Rosie Ru! Ready to go 'splorin?" Asked Hermione grinning,

"Yes m'am!" was Rosie's reply. They were just about to climb back through the portrait to the heads' dorms when someone called from behind them,

"Mione wait up!" Hermione turned around to see Ron looking a bit flushed,

"What is it Ronald, we don't have all day."

"Well Harry and I just came to apologise and-"

"Do you think I'm stupid? Don't butter me up young man! My FRIEND and I are leaving now Ron, bye!" She spun round and was just about to walk back through the portrait when someone caught her wrist,

"Friend? What friend?"

"Don't you dare start that again Ron, last time you said I had no friends you nearly got me killed by a bloody cave troll! I do believe you've met Rosie?" Hermione stepped aside and revealed a smirking Rosie, who had made it through the portrait hole despite the desperate attacks of the love sick adolescent.

"Oh" said Ron quietly. His face was a deep crimson and he was shuffling his feet, then he turned to run,

"Ron!" Hermione barked

"Yes?" whispered Ron, who looked on the verge of tears,

"You've still got my wrist you bloody idiot!"

"Yes, I know, no wait, I don't, do I? Oh, sorry!" And he turned and ran. Hermione and Rosie stumbled through to Hermione's new bedroom and laughed until they cried, and they both got very thirsty so they made their ways into the kitchen which was next to the common room, it was open plan space so it wasn't hard to find. It was getting late, so Hermione made them both a mug of cocoa and they headed over to the couches,

"Hey baby, where's mine?" Came a silky voice from behind them,

"Since when have I been your baby Malfoy?"

"Since I became your lover Granger!" Hermione rolled her eyes and got back to Rosie who was smiling to herself,

"What?" Hermione asked suspiciously,

"Oh, nothing." Replied Rosie who was still smiling. The two of them chatted for a while, then Draco joined them on the other couch. Hermione almost choked on her cocoa, she had never seen Draco looking so, good. He was wearing black jeans and a white t shirt, and his hair was all messy. Rosie sat up and drank down the last of her cocoa.

"Right well then, I'm off. You two love birds have fun!" And she left smiling, with Hermione glaring at her and Draco smirking.

"Well I might as well get to bed too." Hermione stood up and headed for her door,

"Aww don't I get a good night kiss from my lover?" Said Draco, looking very innocent and angelic. Hermione had to resist all urges to run over there and suck the lips off his face.

"Mr Malfoy, I know how much it hurts you to hear it but I did not mean it earlier, I do not love you." She said slowly and clearly, she was a good liar obviously, his face regained its normal smirk, but his eyes were saddened,

"Such a shame, 'cause I love you so much." He said sarcastically, but she could see the sincerity in his eyes." He stood up and sauntered towards her, she stood frozen. Suddenly his face was inches from hers, "Night baby." He whispered, she felt his hot breath against her lips; it made her shiver. He leaned in, his cheek brushed against hers, "Sweet dreams" He whispered into her ear, then turned and walked away. She watched him go then ran into her room and jumped onto the bed. She climbed in and was just about to turn out the light when she caught sight of a note on her bedside table from Rosie.

_Found a secret passage! We can talk about it tomorrow anyway. By the way you two make such a cute couple, I don't see why you don't like him, but we'll soon find out eh? Thanks for making me feel so welcome by the way, you really are great you know! What would I have done without you? Not a lot obviously! Anyway, night Harmony xox_

'**Harmony; such a meaningful word, so undervalued.'** Thought Hermione as she drifted off.


	4. Nightmares again

Authors note: I know I haven't updated in a while but time is not something I have a lot of. I would just like to thank all of you who have reviewed!

Disclaimer: the plot of this story, and Rosie McLaren belong to me, the rest isall J. K. Rowlings

**Enjoy xox-Teirrah-xox**

* * *

Nightmares again

Rosie walked through the tunnel she had discovered, next to Hermione's wardrobe, behind a portrait of two old ladies drinking tea, it lead straight into her dorm. She stood up and walked towards her grand mahogany bed, which was clad in scarlet and gold blankets with her name inscribed on the headboard. She changed into her pyjama bottoms and a vest top then tied her hair up in a ponytail. She walked over to the bathroom and washed her face, then brushed her teeth and made her way back to her bed. She looked around the room at the rest of the occupied beds; she would get to know these new faces in the morning. Rosie hopped into bed and snuggled under the covers, then jumped straight back out again with a look of horror across her face,

"Nia." She whispered hoarsely. She searched through her trunk and pulled out a picture. She smiled again and relief swept over her face. She took the picture back to her bed and smiled at the two girls in the picture, one was her, the other was a girl who had darker hair than Rosie, and her eyes were brown, rather than Rosie's sparkling blue ones, apart from that their features were identical, Rosie placed the picture under her pillow,

"Night Nia." She lay down with a content expression set upon her face, and slowly drifted into a tormented sleep.

_"Do it to her- stupid filthy mudbloods- go on do it!" Rosie watched as a flash of green light hit her cowering sister, who fell to the floor within seconds. Rosie whimpered as a tall dark stranger turned on her, she sat there, paralysed with fear as he walked towards her, leaving one of his companions to spit on the body of the girl he had just seconds ago killed. The two men behind the tall dark one sneered,_

_"Isn't she a pretty one, too pretty not to take advantage, don't you think men?" The three men laughed as the stranger picked her up and pushed her against the wall of the ally way. She tried to scream but he covered her mouth with his hand. She bit him; he slapped her. He undid his trousers and pulled out his erection. Rosie's eyes widened when she realised what he was going to do to her. He reached up her skirt and tore her knickers, which fell to the wet muddy ground. He was smirking; she stared into his eyes, emotionless and black. Black as the darkest night, when no stars dared to appear, and the moon had gone into hiding. She felt him push inside her, she winced, and it hurt like hell. She could feel him inside her, thrusting harder and harder, her eyes glazed over as she stared at the corpse of her sister. He finished and pulled away, leaving her to collapse into a puddle. The three men walked away, leaving the two girls alone in the cold dark night, lying in a filthy ally way. Rosie dragged herself to where her sister lay and hugged the cold, limp body. She cried and called out no one heard her, she screamed, no one came, _

_"Nia! Nia! Come back Nia, its all my fault I'm sorry, come back!" She was screaming at the corpse,_

_"NIA WAKE UP!"_

"Rosie, Rosie, I'm here, it's all right, it's all going to be ok!"

"Nia I'm so sorry!" said Rosie through the floods of tears.

"Rosie, I'm not Nia." Rosie sat up straight and stared into the eyes of Hermione Granger, "Rosie, who's Nia?"

"Harmony, how did you get here?" Rosie attempted to wipe away the tears, but they just kept flooding back down her already tearstained cheeks.

"I came through the tunnel."

"But why? It's nearly 3 o'clock in the morning." Hermione sighed; this was going to be an awkward one to answer,

"Rosie, you woke up the whole of Gryffindor, they're all in the common room at the moment, you go into my room and I'll go and talk to them." Rosie didn't need to be asked twice. She hopped out of bed and turned towards the portrait guarding the tunnel, and turned back to Hermione,

"Thanks Nia, owe you one." And with that she turned and ran through the tunnel before Hermione could say anything. Hermione walked out of the dorm to go and talk to the agitated Gryffindors.

"Rosie?" Hermione walked through the portrait to see Rosie curled up on the window seat, rocking back and forth gazing out at the stars.

"Nia and I loved the stars. They were so comforting; they were there to protect us when everyone and everything else had gone. We loved the night because of the stars, those flaming balls of love and devotion, keeping us safe. _A night without stars just isn't a night, like a life without comfort; neither is bright._" Rosie looked over at Hermione, and her voice suddenly went cold, "His eyes had no stars." She said bitterly. Hermione knew it wasn't her place to ask but whoever _he_ was, _he_ was giving her nightmares.

"Rosie, who was _he_?" Rosie thought for a minute, and then put her hand over her tummy and said,

"He was the one who did this to me." Hermione couldn't see anything wrong with Rosie's tummy, so inquired further.

"What exactly did he do?"

"Rape." She said bluntly, then Hermione realised why Rosie was holding her tummy, _a baby!_ Hermione stood there shocked for a moment, thinking about the time when she was raped,

"You know, I was raped too, because of my blood." Rosie nodded in agreement,

"It's all about blood." She whispered. Hermione went over and joined Rosie on the window seat. They both sat there staring at the stars, silent tears pouring down their faces. Finally Hermione broke the silence,

"You're right about the stars, they're very comforting." She turned to Rosie, who looked up at her.

"You're so like Nia, so like her. If only she was here now." Rosie's eyes welled up, Hermione stood up abruptly and walked over to her friend, she enveloped her in a huge bear hug, and let her cry her heart out. After a while Rosie sniffed a couple of times and looked Hermione in the eyes, "Thank you." She said and smiled weakly.

"You should get to bed you know, it might be difficult to start with, I know how you feel, but remember as long as you're here, with Dumbledore and I protecting you, _he_ can't get to you, I promise. Anyway you need some comfort in your life, or it just won't be bright, will it, eh?" Hermione finished, and smiled at Rosie, who stood up and headed for the tunnel. She walked through the portrait again, but before she disappeared from view she turned back and grinned at Hermione,

"Thanks Nia!" she called before walking back to her room. Hermione frowned, _who's Nia? _She thought. Hermione climbed back into bed and pulled the sheets around her. As she lay there, she felt her eyes getting heavy, and her eyelids drooping . . .

_A second year Hermione Granger was slammed against a wall near the library. They were down a dark passage so no one would notice what was to happen to poor Hermione. Her head hit the wall with a large force, causing the passage to spin in front of her, and a throbbing pain erupting where the impact had been at it's hardest, she looked into the eyes of her attacker to see a raging battle of power; one side telling him to do it, the other trying to stop him. It was obvious which was winning as his hand slid down and undid his trousers, then snaked up her skirt. He wanted to stop, she could tell, he looked into her eyes with a look of apology in his, one last time, before slamming into her, breaking her barrier and not stopping when she cried out in pain, he just continued slamming, and slamming hard. He was shuddering; the battle in his head was taking its toll on him. His hands were shaking as he tried to hold her upright on the wall. After what seemed forever in Hermione's opinion he ejaculated, filling her with his sperm. His eyes rolled back in his head as he stumbled backwards. His still shaky hands reached down and redid his trousers. He turned to run away but a hand on his arm stopped her. He turned and she saw the despair in his eyes. She realised how he must have felt, how much trouble he would be in, but she understood, it wasn't his fault, she knew he was cursed, so she did something she never thought she would ever have to do._

_"Obliviate" she muttered and removed the memory from his mind with her wand. He stood still, then regained his composure and looked her in the eye._

_"What the hell are you doing Granger?" she realised she was still holding her wand to his head and lowered it, "What am I doing, down here, with you?" He asked. She had tears threatening to escape from her eyes._

_"Just go." She whispered hoarsely. He turned and went. She collapsed against the wall and the tears started trailing down her cheeks, slowly at first, but then they started pouring. She shouted for Ginny, who always saved her from this nightmare, but Ginny was nowhere, she wasn't coming there was no one, she shouted louder and louder, and started screaming, suddenly someone was shaking her._

"Hermione, Hermione are you alright?" Draco Malfoy sat on her bed looking worried at her, she had woken him with her screaming, and he ran to help her. She opened her eyes and stared into his grey ones and screamed again, she sat bolt upright and jumped out of bed. She grabbed her wand on the bedside table next to her and pointed it at him,

"GET OUT!" She screamed at him, he moved towards her, she held her wand up higher, towards his heart, "GET OUT YOU BASTARD OR I'LL HEX YOU TO HELL!" She half yelled half hissed very loudly. He was confused, he was just trying to help, and he frowned at the enraged witch before turning round and heading for the door. Hermione couldn't help staring at his arse as he walked out, admiring the way his muscles went taught with every step, then she cursed herself for thinking such things, he had just raped her in her nightmare for Merlin's sakes! In real life he had no idea what he was he had done, the memory had gone but in her nightmares it would always be so. _Great_ she thought, _nightmares again!_


	5. Rosie's Rapist

**Hehe I feel like a rebel. It's 2:04am and I've resorted to late night fan-ficing! Hope you like it! xox-Teirrah-xox**

* * *

Chapter 5

Draco stepped out of the head girl's room and headed towards his own. His head was spinning as he walked. She was so angry with him, _Merlin only knows why, probably that time again _he thought as he stepped into his room. He ran and belly flopped onto his bead, and then rolled onto his back and tried to sort through the thoughts spinning around his head.

_She said she didn't love me. Maybe there was something in her room. I wonder what she's hiding. Maybe it's a diary. Her eyes, they were so angry, but scared, was she scared of me? Why was she scared of me? I bet she thinks I hate her, if only she knew._

Draco laid thinking for hours, until he noticed his room getting lighter and he started to hear the twitter of birds outside. He had never really paid attention to the sun rising before, but today he walked over to the window and stood mesmerised. Clouds started drifting across the sky and they reminded him of Hermione's old hair, what it used to look like when it was big and bushy. He felt warm inside at the thought of Hermione, and decided he needed to ask her about why she was being so cross. A plan started forming in his mind.

Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table drinking a cup of coffee whilst talking to Rosie about teachers and the subjects they would both be studying. Suddenly the post arrived, scores of owls flew above them, and Hermione didn't pay much attention, as she never received mail. Rosie nudged Hermione who looked up to see a silvery grey owl sitting in front of her, it reminded her of Draco's eyes. It poised on one leg and stuck the other one up towards her, in it was grasped a letter. She took the letter and stroked the owl, then gave it a piece of toast and it flew off. Hermione turned back to the letter, which was in a shimmery silver envelope. She opened it and inside was a green piece of parchment with two words on,

LOOK UP 

Hermione looked up and saw Draco sitting on the Slytherin table, smiling at her. She blushed and looked back down. Rosie nudged Hermione again, "Hey Harmony that owl's back." Hermione looked up and saw the owl, and took the second letter, which was identical to the first, apart from what it read,

DON'T LOOK DOWN! YOU'RE MAKING ME SAD 

Hermione looked back up at Draco who was looking like a sulky toddler. He was pouting his lips and his brow was furrowed She giggled. He gestured with his head towards the door. She nodded. He got up and walked out, she got up to follow.

"Rosie I'll be back for you in a couple of minutes, official heads business, then we can head off to potions."

"Yeah right," Rosie said, "Have fun!" Hermione grinned at Rosie and walked out of the great hall. As she stepped out the door Hermione was grabbed and pulled down a dark hallway. The flashbacks began; she struggled and broke free from the other person. She began to run,

"Wait Hermione, it's just me!" Draco whispered and grabbed her arm again. Hermione had silent tears pouring down her cheeks,

"Draco don't do that again you bloody idiot!" Hermione said as she collapsed on top of him. Sobs were shaking her body as her arms hung around his neck, crying into his shoulder, "Do that again and I might just use my wand next time!" she warned, if looks could kill he would be a pile of ash on the floor right now.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Seriously one minute you're laughing, next you're crying all over me then threatening to kill me. Like whoa-hormone overdrive!" Hermione looked down, then she looked into his eyes and stepped back.

"Draco, I'm going to show you something now, it will explain everything, but you can't say anything, only Ginny, Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore know, no one else knows, not Harry, not Ron, not even my parents." Draco had no idea what she was talking about, but she looked very sincere.

"Ok Hermione, what is it?" Hermione pointed her wand at herself, Draco looked horrified,

"_Glamour exeunt_." She muttered, and suddenly her tummy grew, huge. Draco gasped, he moved towards her and put a hand on the bump. He guessed she was pretty far along.

"Wh-who? Ron? Harry? Oh my god! When is it going to come out?" Draco stuttered. Hermione smiled weakly at him.

" It's due in 4 days Draco, and as for the father, well I'm sure you'll be able to tell when the baby arrives." Draco looked confused,

"You mean the father will be at the birth?"

"Yes, I hope, but what I meant was you'll be able to tell by the baby's features." Hermione replied; she certainly hoped the father would be there.

"Oh I see." Said Draco, "So if the baby is Potter's it will probably have black hair or green eyes, but if it's the weasel's then it'll have red hair." Hermione laughed.

"If you want to put it like that, but I never told you who the father was. Anyway he doesn't know either."

"Well who else is the father going to be? If it was a Slytherin they would be boasting that they'd done it with you, and I dunno about the other houses but I guess they'd be the same."

"Not if the father can't remember." Replied Hermione who flashed Draco a smile which said 'inquire no further or be it on your head' before turning and heading back to the main hall to fetch Rosie. Draco shook his head and grinned. It would take him a long time to figure out the workings of Hermione Granger's mind.

Hermione and Rosie were sitting in the potions room chatting. Hermione winked at Draco when she caught him looking at her now back to normal sized tummy. Rosie grinned when she saw her friend winking. She could tell there was something going on between the two of them, and she'd be damned to be the last to know.

"So Harmony, you and Draco, what's the big story?" Hermione smiled at the thought Draco and turned to reply, but Rosie wasn't concentrating anymore. She was sitting bolt upright and was white as a sheet; she looked like someone had just used pertricficus totalus on her. Hermione turned to see Snape walking through the classroom, his cloaks billowing behind him. He had his usual frown on as he surveyed the class from his desk, until he cast his eyes upon Rosie who had started shaking violently. He raised one eyebrow and looked at Hermione.

"Miss Granger, would you please remove your friend from my classroom." Hermione was about to protest, but Snape stopped her, "NOW!" he barked. She stood up and took Rosie by the arm, then glared at Snape, looking straight into his eyes, his cold emotionless black eyes, _no stars_ thought Hermione.

Outside the potions room Hermione made Rosie sit down with her back against the wall.

"Rosie, it was him, wasn't it?" Rosie couldn't speak; she just stared at the floor nodding. Hermione paced for a minute or so, then made a decision, "Come on Rosie, let's go to Dumbledore." Hermione took Rosie's hand and pulled her up, and then together they started towards Dumbledore's office.

"Hermione Granger where the hell do you think you're going?" shrieked an infuriated potions master.

"Dumbledore's to report it."

"He already knows!"

"And you're still teaching? YOU'RE A RAPIST AND YOU'RE STILL FUCKING TEACHING? YOU'RE TEACHING YOUR FUCKING VICTIM! IF HE KNOWS THEN WHY DID ROSIE END UP IN THERE WITH YOU?" Hermione was screeching, and it was echoing down the corridors. Snape was erupting, his face was red and the veins were visible on his temples.

"BECAUSE MALFOY MUST HAVE KILLED THE WRONG ONE! HE WAS MEANT TO KILL THE MUDBLOOD NOT THE MUGGLE! HE KILLED THE ONE WITH THE WAND! I WAS MEANT TO RAPE THE MUGGLE!" Hermione was shocked. Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? He wouldn't do that, would he? Hermione let go of Rosie and shoved past Snape back into the potions room where the students were quietly getting on with work.

"DRACO FUCKING MALFOY WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" shouted Hermione, she scanned the room, it was easy to search as everyone had frozen at the sound of her shouting, and were now all staring at her.

"What?" said Malfoy who was standing behind a cauldron looking worried, he had never seen Hermione this mad, but Ron and Harry, who had, knew what to expect and were sniggering at the front. Hermione walked up and slammed their heads together,

"You two are so insufferable! And you Malfoy! Have you ever killed anyone?"

"Bloody hell Hermione what are you on? Of course I haven't fucking killed anyone!"

"Have you ever raped anyone?"

"No! Godsake Her- OW!" Hermione slapped Draco and stood back.

"Liar!" she seethed, then ran out of the room, past Snape and grabbing Rosie she ran to Dumbledore's office. Luckily for Hermione it wasn't far, she didn't want to do the baby any damage; never the less by the time she arrived she was out of breath. She said the password and dragged Rosie up the stairs that emerged, and then they burst into the headmaster's office.

"Hermione my dear, is this about- oh, Rosie, I'm confused, is there something wrong?"

"Professor Snape raped Rosie!" Hermione said, Dumbledore frowned, it wasn't like Hermione to lie, but then again it wasn't like Snape to go around raping students. Suddenly the doors flew open and in ran an outraged Snape. Albus Dumbledore looked up at him, trying to figure out whether or not it was true.

"Albus let me explain." It was true thought Dumbledore; he nodded to Snape who took a seat in front of the desk that separated them. "We were in a muggle village, Voldermort had decided that we meet in a small cottage in a muggle village, because no one would expect us there. There was a small alleyway next to it that was normally very quiet, but at one of our meetings there was a lot of noise coming from the alleyway, so Voldermort sent out Lucius Malfoy, Edgar Zambini and I out to see what the disturbance was. We found two girls, one with a wand, mucking around. Lucius said he knew these people as mudbloods, he had seen them in Diagon Alley before, so he said we should kill the one with the wand and rape the other. He killed the one with the wand, he and Edgar said I should rape the girl, I couldn't say no or they'd report me to the dark Lord, who was just through a thin wall anyway, so I did it. We all thought I had raped a muggle, but Lucius obviously killed the wrong one." Said Snape, glad to have finally said what had actually happened."

"So it was Lucius." Muttered Hermione.

"Well who else would it be, Draco?" snapped Snape. Hermione looked down at her feet, she had some explaining to do to Draco, shit he would hate her. Dumbledore returned to the matter at hand.

"Miss Granger would you mind taking Miss McLaren to see Miss Pomfrey, she looks like she needs a good night's sleep in the infirmary. I'll talk to professor Snape and we can deal with the matter tomorrow morning. Good day." And with that Hermione lead Rosie out of the office to the infirmary where Madame Pomfrey fussed around and after giving Rosie a couple of potions, put her to bed. Hermione however had more pressing matters to deal with back at the heads' dorms.


	6. Mind Games and Baby Names

I am now officially addicted to writing so i hope you enjoy the outcome!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed; ZephrWiltshire, hannah-901, SlytherinPrincess22, smartcat, SlytherinPrincess5489. You are all really cool, and SlytherinPrincess5489 pointed out Ginny wasn't talking to Hermione, it's cos I kept forgetting to add Ginny in, but she's in the next chapter, so enjoy!

xox-Teirrah-xox

* * *

**Mind Games and Baby names**

Hermione stepped into the common room and found Draco sitting lazily on the couch with a book resting on his chest. He wasn't even bothering to read it, just staring into the fire with a glazed over expression on his face. When he had noticed Hermione's presence he looked up at her, and got up. He walked towards her and stood directly in front of her. Her heart sped up at the close proximity; she was scared of what he might do, yet when she looked in his eyes there was no anger. He looked straight back into hers and spoke,

"You are the most hormonal pregnant woman I have ever met. I hope the father of your baby realises how scary he's made you Miss Granger." She smiled at him,

"I do believe he does Mr Malfoy." And she walked into her room to get some well-earned rest.

"SHIT!" shouted Hermione at one o'clock on the Saturday morning. Draco ran in, he looked terrified,

"What? What? Is it the baby? Oh my god! What do I do? Aaargh! Help! Ohmigod ohmigod ohmigod!" He was running in circles around her room, his hands to his head, he looked like a demented wind-up toy. Hermione burst out laughing at how helpless he looked.

"Actually it's just, well, the baby's two days away and I kinda don't have a name."

"Oooh can I help? Pleeeeease?" Draco was giving her puppy dog eyes, she laughed,

"No nonsense though."

"Yes mum." He replied grinning mischievously. He sat on her bed and looked at the clock, then jumped up again, "Holy crap Hermione! Have you seen the bloody time?" Hermione looked at him, and imagined a baby Draco running around shouting 'Holy cwap Mione!' she burst into fits of giggles whilst he stared back at her in outrage. How could she be awake so early?

"Fine then go to sleep. But if this baby comes without a name I will sooo blame you Draco Malfoy!" He smirked and sat at the end of the bed staring at her. She closed her eyes and leant back, and then opened one to see him still sitting there, "Oi, what d'you think you're doing?" And she threw a pillow at him that he caught with great ease; he wasn't Slytherin seeker for nothing.

"Well you see if the baby came and no one heard you then you'd be lying here alone with a baby hanging out of you whilst I would be snuggled up fast asleep in my bed down the hall, so I thought I would just sit here and watch in case the baby does come."

"You idiot just go to sleep." Hermione said as she rested her head on a pillow and began to fall asleep. Draco moved across the bed, Hermione opened an eye to see what he was doing and saw him climbing under the covers next to her. She smiled to herself as his smell engulfed her. Normally smells made her feel sick, but instead Draco's smell helped her relax, and she fell into a very deep sleep.

Draco woke up first to find himself in Hermione's room, in her bed, with his arm round her and her head on his chest. He remembered their early morning encounter and smiled to himself, then Hermione rolled over so she was facing him, then her eyes opened, and they widened. Then she remembered what happened just in time, because she was about to grab her wand and hex him. He smiled at her; she smiled back, and then noticed the position they were in,

"Oh, I umm, well, sorry, one minute." Hermione stuttered, turning gradually pinker, then heaved herself up onto her elbows so her head was off his chest and his arm was free. He grinned and pulled back his arm and tried to get out of the bed, but something was stopping him.

"Hermione, your err legs are kinda entwined with mine d'you think we could like-"

"Yeah sorry." Said Hermione as they untangled their legs, "God this isn't happening." She muttered to herself, she had turned a deep shade of crimson, and Draco noticed her embarrassment.

"Hey as long as you and the little kiddo slept well then that's all that mattered." He grinned, secretly he quite liked the way he'd woken up, but obviously he shouldn't make a habit of it.

"Yeah, yeah we did, thanks. So what d'you wanna do, I mean you've probably got quidditch, and you'll want to see all your friends, probably, well, have fun with Pansy," At that remark Draco looked at his feet and blushed, "Oh and I've got to get Rosie," she continued, "So I suppose if you want to go we can always talk about baby names later, anyway I need breakfast, I'm craving right now, and if I don't get food quickly, well just be glad you're on the furthest table away from me." She looked inquiringly at him, and he thought for a minute, and then looked back at her,

"Well there's no quidditch, and as for friends, stuff them, I'd much rather spend the day with you," he stopped, and then realised what he'd said, "Choosing baby names that is. That's if you can introduce Rosie to some Gryffindors or something. Oh and about the names, shouldn't the father help you choose?" Hermione smiled to herself at his remark about spending the day with her, then replied,

"He will."

"But I thought you weren't on speaking terms with Weasel or scar-face?"

"I'm not."

"You're confusing."

"All will be explained if you turn up at Dumbledores in an hour and a half, if you don't then I guess you won't find out who the father is until the birth, but I won't take offense, I know how alluring the Slytherin dungeons are." She said sarcastically, in a light way.

They got ready for breakfast. Draco went to the great hall first, Hermione came in with Rosie quarter of an hour later, after the situation with Snape had been sorted. He smiled as she sat down on the side facing him, opposite her was Harry and Ron, looking very uncomfortable, he smirked. Blaise Zambini noticed and decided to interrogate Draco, they hadn't seen each other since dinner yesterday and they had some talking to do.

"So, how's life livin' with the mudblood?" He asked Draco, who he could swear was angry at the 'mudblood' comment. Draco looked over,

"Tiring." Was his reply, Blaise looked shocked,

"You mean, you and she-"

"GOD no!" said Draco, just realising what he had just implied. Suddenly there was an uproar at the Gryffindor table.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE ARE NO CREAM EGGS HARRY?" Hermione yelled at the boy sitting opposite her, he had turned very red. Draco smiled at Hermione, she noticed him and winked back. Draco knew it had to be the cravings.

"Back in a tick Blaise." Draco ran off and out of the great hall. Hermione saw him go but thought nothing of it. Draco ran up staircase after staircase to a room which he thought no one knew about, little did he know many people were under that misconception. He paced three times outside the room of requirements thinking of cream eggs, he didn't know what they were but he hoped the room did. He walked through the door that appeared. It looked like the room knew exactly what he wanted. He grabbed a dozen or so boxes of them and shrunk them so they fitted into his pocket, then he conjured up a quill and parchment.

**_FOR THE CRAVINGS _**he wrote, and then he folded it up. Then he conjured a small box in which he put the note and cream eggs and called for his owl who appeared out of nowhere. Post would be in the great hall soon, and Hermione would get a treat thought Draco. He gave the parcel to his owl who flew to the Great Hall, then he ran back as quickly as he could.

Back in the Great Hall Hermione had caused quite a commotion. Draco ran back to his place and sat down. Blaise stared at him. Draco had been gone five minutes and already he was flushed and out of breath,

"She must've been bloody quick!" Draco didn't want to cause any disruptions so decided to go along with the story.

"You betcha." Then the post arrived. He picked up a piece of toast and looked over at Hermione who was fuming. Suddenly a small box dropped in front of her. Immediately she looked up at him and he winked back. She opened the box and read the note, then looked back at him and frowned. She looked back in the box and picked up the boxes of mini eggs. She enlarged them and suddenly half the Gryffindor table was filled with big boxes of mini eggs, she gasped and a tear left her eye. Draco rolled his eyes, _hormones_ he thought.

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table staring at the vast amount of cream eggs that had taken over the table, Rosie, who had been very quiet for the whole of breakfast, was now smiling. Even though she understood why Snape had to do what he did she was still angry that he had done it, and she was very scared of Draco, son of the man who had killed her sister. Now she realised Hermione was right when she had said Draco was in no way his father. She nudged Hermione,

"I reckon we both know who these are from." Hermione turned and smile at her. She had tears rolling down her cheeks,

"Yeah, I spose we do." Then Hermione turned to Ginny, "Gins have you met the new girl Rosie?" Rosie looked at this girl Ginny, she had red hair and blue eyes, a bit like the boy, Ron. She looked from Ginny to Ron and back to Ginny who was smiling.

"Yeah I am related to that idiot. I heard about the train incident, I'm just sorry I wasn't there too, it must've been hilarious!" Ginny said smiling and Rosie went red,

"God it was so awkward. I didn't even know them and Hermione was the first person I met." Rosie replied trying to avoid all eye contact with the boys who were shuffling around nervously.

"So, quidditch." Harry said finally to Ron, Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Rosie and Ginny who were chatting about the boys,

"Hey you two I've got to go see Dumbledore about something, I'll meet up with you later." Hermione shrunk her eggs after taking a couple out of a box so she could eat them on the way. She picked up all her things and walked out the hall.

Draco watched her go and stood up to leave. He started walking out of the hall but Pansy Parkinson stood in front of him, put a hand on his chest, pushed him onto the bench and sat on his lap. Draco jumped up and Pansy hit the floor with a bump. Without a word Draco ran out of the hall looking for Hermione.

"What is up with him?" Pansy asked Blaise who shrugged and continued eating.

Draco caught up with Hermione in the hall. When they had turned a corner and no one could see them Hermione threw her arms around Draco and kissed him on the cheek,

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you so much for the cream eggs. I love you so much right now, I could have killed both of those idiots on the spot for saying there were no cream eggs, or worse, I wouldn't have helped them with potions homework!" she said. And let go. Once Draco had caught his breath he replied,

"Honestly it's fine, but out of interest what are cream eggs?" Hermione fished into her pocket and gave him one, then unwrapped the other one she had saved and began to eat it. He followed her lead and began to eat his. Just then they reached Dumbledore's office.

"Pumpkin pies." Hermione announced with a mouth full of cream egg. The gargoyle turned round to present a stair case which they assended. Draco walked behind Hermione in case she fell, and when they reached the top Hermione knocked on the big wooden doors.

"Yes?" That was their cue to enter, "Ah Miss Granger, a more polite entry today I believe, I don't recall setting a head's meeting, is their a problem at all?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Well not as such, it was just, I was wondering if we could borrow your pensieve sir, I wanted to show Draco what happened. He knows about the baby professor, and I just thought he should know the rest." Hermione spoke quietly, Dumbledores eyes widened.

"Are you sure Miss Granger? I mean I know you wanted to bring up the baby in school, but are-"

"Professor Draco wants to help, I think it would be better if he made that decision in full knowledge of the situation."

"Alright, well I respect your opinion, the pensieve is over there." Dumbledore turned to Draco, "Good luck Mr Malfoy, I daresay you're going to need it." Draco didn't understand why, but nodded his thanks and turned to Hermione who had walked over to the pensieve and was now removing a memory from her head with her wand and putting it in the bowl.

"Know you'll know the father Draco." Hermione said.

"Wait, Hermione, where's the bump?" Hermione pointed her wand at her tummy and said a spell so the bump was visible.

"Ready or not, here we come." She whispered and grabbed Draco's hand, then they jumped into the pensieve.


	7. Time told a terrible tale

Hey hey hey! Sorry it's been so long, I had looooaaadsa hockey (GO AC!)and then the god damn SATs! anyway after so much time I have finished this chapter and I hope you all like it. Love you loads xox

* * *

Chapter 7

Draco and Hermione swirled back in time, they were standing near the library, Hermione walked on and pulled Draco behind her,

"Hermione where are you taking me?" Hermione sighed and turned round to look him in the eye,

"We're going to see a baby being made." Dracos mouth dropped,

"Hermione seriously I don't want to see you and Weasel or scar-face making out, as Slytherin sex-god I know how to make a baby, but at least I know how to stop one from being made." He said. Hermione glared at him,

"I told you I turned Harry and Ron down, and as for stopping a baby being made, we'll see about that."

"Well then Granger name one person I've got pregnant. It's impossible isn't it, that's because I haven't got anyone pregnant have I? No!" Draco hissed, Hermione was pissing him off no end.

"There was one." She hissed back holding up her index finger. They had stopped holding hands so Hermione was able to storm off without him. Although Draco didn't want to see Hermione having sex he did want to know who was able to actually break down the ice queen's defences, so he trailed after her. They had passed the library and Hermione stopped and leant on a wall near a dark passage, she had calmed down but fear was now evident in her eyes,

"Draco, down there is a baby being made. I saw his eyes when it happened, he didn't want to do it, it was imperius, he was fighting it, I swear to god he almost conquered it, but it was just too strong, I'm so sorry." Hermione burst into tears and hugged Draco tightly. Then she took his hand and pulled him slowly down the passage. It was pitch black but Hermione knew this place well, she'd been there many times in her dreams, as they reached two shadowy figures of the past Hermione turned to Draco, "Ready?"

"Ready" he whispered. She pulled out her wand, her hands were shaking, she held up her wand hand,

"Lumos." She muttered, the passage was lit up. Draco gasped. "Draco, the only person you ever got pregnant," she paused as his mouth hung open, "was me." She whispered.

He wasn't saying anything, he wasn't moving, and she couldn't even tell if he was breathing. She listened out to see if she could here his heart beating. Nothing. She squeezed his hand; he turned to face her, the Malfoy mask was off. She saw in his face and his eyes all the fear, the pain, most of all the guilt. Finally he spoke, it was merely a whisper, but Hermione heard him,

"I raped you." He stated. Hermione looked at him, straight into his eyes, trying to break him from his trance,

"No Draco, no. It wasn't you. It wasn't, you were fighting it, look, come here, look into your eyes." She pulled Draco towards the two people in the memory and pointed into the young Draco's eyes. The older Draco nodded as he saw the battle raging in his former eyes.

"He said he would make you pay, and he did. The worst thing was not knowing what he had done to you, everyday waking up wondering if you were still alive. Now I know, he used me to hurt you, he wanted you to hate me. He wanted me to hate myself. If you hated me I would hate myself, and I did, I hated myself because you hated me, and now I know why, because I did this." Draco whispered. His voice was hoarse and he just kept staring into the other Draco's eyes. Then suddenly he blinked and turned to Hermione who was standing next to him, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Hermione this memory, we're only in our second year but back in real time we're in seventh year, and you're still pregnant, that's five years you've been pregnant for." He stated, frowning. Hermione smiled before answering,

" I told Dumbledore what had happened, he asked if I wanted to keep the baby, I said yes, but I asked if there was a way of slowing down the pregnancy, I didn't want to leave Hogwarts to look after a child. He said the simplest solution would be to freeze the pregnancy so we did, then at the end of last year he asked if I would like to unfreeze the pregnancy. He said it would be a good idea to have it in seventh year and it wouldn't interfere with work so I agreed reluctantly. He says he has a plan." Draco nodded, he was still a bit fazed after seeing himself rape someone.

"So why obliviate my memory?" He asked.

"No matter how much I despise you," Malfoy flinched, Hermione corrected herself, "Despised you, I didn't want you living with the guilt. Also you would probably have boasted, and Harry and Ron would've had a reason to kill you rather than their plan to do it on a whim." Hermione replied. Draco smiled weakly.

"Oh god." He groaned.

"What?" Hermione frowned at him.

"Well it's just you said you wanted the father at the birth, and I don't know what happens, does the baby just fall out?" He asked. Hermione snorted and bursted into fits of giggles,

"It's a bit harder than that Draco, but we'll see to that when the time comes." She said smiling, "But you don't have to feel like you have to be at the birth." She said, avoiding eye contact,

"Hey this is my kiddo too!" He replied jokingly, "Of course I want to be there! But after graduation, what happens then? Will I ever get to see the little one again?" He asked worriedly.

"This is your kiddo too!" She replied mockingly, pulling his hand to the bump. Suddenly time swirled around them, Draco put his free arm around Hermione's shoulder protectively and with a thud they landed back in Dumbledore's study. He was standing waiting for them, and when he saw the way they had arrived he smiled his knowing smile and his twinkle became even more evident. Draco stood just behind Hermione, one arm around her shoulder, and the other hand was held against Hermione's bump by her own hand.

"Stay there for two minutes please." Dumbledore said as he turned round and began rummaging around his desk and with a small 'aha!' he picked up what looked to Hermione like a camera.

"Erm professor, you're not going to-" SNAP went the camera, cutting off Hermione's protests. She blinked then decided to ignore what just happened. "So professor, Draco knows what happened and he knows it wasn't his fault. He wants to be a part of the baby's life, and I don't want ot deny him the choice, so sir what was your plan?" Dumbledore's smile remained and his eyes continued sparkling as he replied,

"My dear for that you will have to wait. In the meantime, Draco, do you have any idea who did this to you, and why Hermione?" He turned to Draco who pulled his arm off Hermione's shoulder and looked down blushing slightly,

"It was Lucius Malfoy, he wanted Hermione to pay." Dumbledore's face grew serious and slightly concerned,

"For what, mister Malfoy? What did Hermione have to pay for?" Draco looked back at Hermione and blushed harder, Dumbledore's knowing smile returned and nodded, "Thought so." He said.

"Lucius said that Malfoys weren't allowed to, they couldn't, he said it was impossible for Malfoys, therefore Hermione must have done it." Dumbledore nodded again,

"Your father's a real stickler for that kind of thing, doesn't believe in it at all. Well if that's what you came to see me about, I believe young miss Granger will need attending to." He said winking at Draco. Hermione and Draco began walking towards the door, "Bump." Called Dumbledore. Hermione looked down, "Thanks." She called back, muttering a concealment charm. When they were walking down the corridor Hermione turned to Draco,

"So, what can't Malfoy's do? I thought they could do just about anything." Hermione stated,

"Except love." Draco muttered under his breath, praying Hermione hadn't heard,

"What was that?" She hadn't.

"Nothing. I'll tell you another time." He replied

"Jerk. So, baby names, had any ideas?" she asked.

"Erm, not really, oh, if it's a boy can his middle name be Draco?" Draco pleaded.

"Okay, well how about we do some research, and find boys names to do with dragons, then he can have a link to the father. I'm off to the library, coming?"

"Nah, I'll meet you back in the rooms." And with that they parted.

Three hours later the two sat in the lounge area on separate sofas discussing baby names.

"Ok, well I found some names meaning dragon, for boys I found Cadmus, Draco, Drago, Drake, Long, Ryu and Suoh, then for girls they were quite bad, apart from Kaida which I liked, so I tried searching other things and I came up with a list of girls names, there was Kiana, Roxie, Annabelle, Grace, Elu and Ona. I'll tell you what, how about you choose the name for a boy, and I'll choose the name for a girl."

"Ok," Draco thought for a moment, then spoke, "If it is a boy he will be called Cadmus Ryu Draco Granger-Malfoy." Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Good, now for a girl, she can be called Annabelle Ona Kaida Granger-Malfoy. Well I'm glad that's done! All we have to do now is wait for the baby."

An hour later Draco sat twiddling his thumbs whilst Hermione read her book about babies for the fifth time.

"Hermiiioneeeeee," Draco whined, "How long does it take? We've been waiting an hour!" Hermione laughed,

"Draco a baby doesn't just appear, it will give me signs when it's ready, it might be late, we could be waiting another two weeks. Haven't you got any last minute homework in for tomorrow?" She joked.

"SHIT!" he yelled, Hermione rolled his eyes as he raced to his room, "Hermione?" he called.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Have you done Snape's essay? It's just I kinda haven't had a chance with all the quidditch practice, then finding out you were pregnant, and it's all built up on me and-"

"Draco shut up with the excuses, I'll go get my essay." Hermione called and trudged off to her room.

Two minutes later the two heads were back in the common room, Hermione stood up and yawned,

"I'm off to bed, see you in the morning." She turned and headed for her room,

"Wait a minute, what if you go into labour during the night, I might not hear you. I know, I'll sit on your chair thing. I'll be there in a minute." And with that he was off getting ready for bed. Hermione got changed too, then went to the bathroom to wash and brush her teeth, where she found Draco. When they were finished he followed her into her bedroom and plonked himself on her armchair. She climbed into bed and looked over to him,

"Draco seriously you'll get a crick in your neck sitting over there all night." She said tiredly,

"I'm keeping an eye on you whether you like it or not!" retorted a very stubborn Draco, Hermione laughed.

"Do you have to be so stubborn? It's a wonder you weren't put in Gryffindor. Come in the bed, we survived the other night, just, so there's no harm in one more time." She scooted over and Draco climbed in. Once they were tucked up she shifted back and leant her head on his chest,

"Sneaky Granger, could have been a Slytherin after all." He whispered. She grabbed a cushion and hit him jokingly with it, then snuggled back into his chest,

"Night." She said

"Nighty night." He replied, draping an arm over her hips and rubbing her tummy where his child was, their child. And to any onlookers who just might be spying on them they looked like a happy little family.


	8. When your wife is having contractions

**Chapter something**

'When your wife is having contractions' 

"So Hermione, are you planning on waking up like this every day?" Draco asked as he smiled down on Hermione, they were still in her bed and once again there bodies had intertwined during sleep,

"Mmm you're just so comfy." She replied whilst yawning then snuggling back into his chest. After a while they untangled and got out of bed, then got ready for breakfast. Draco left just before Hermione.

Hermione entered the great hall and sat with Ginny and Rosie who were happily chatting away. She glanced over at the Slytherin table but Draco hadn't arrived yet. She tucked into a breakfast.

Potions with Snape first lesson, and already he was on the war path,

"For this final year you will have assigned partners and we will be brewing a potion, it takes a while to make but we will keep returning to it when needed. So on Dumbledore's requests I will be partnering individuals from Gryffindor and Slytherin together, any friction between partners will cause IMMEDIATE detentions. So now for your pairs, Granger and Malfoy, Potter and Goyle, Weasley and Parkinson, McLaren and Crabbe. . ." Snape continued to drone until the entire class had their new partners and had moved to sit next to them, "Open your text books at page 173, we are to make veritiserum, the potion of truth. You may begin, but follow the instructions carefully." Hermione noticed Draco slipping another book inside his textbook, she nudged him,

"Hey, what you got there sneaky?" she whispered,

"Just a book." He replied

"I can see that. What's it about?"

"Granger! Malfoy! I said begin!" Draco looked down whilst Hermione headed to the side to get ingredients. Suddenly there was a crash at the side, everyone turned to look at Hermione who was standing with a smashed vial at her feet. She was clutching her tummy, quickly she changed to clutching her hand,

"Rictumsempra." She muttered, pointing her wand at the hand she was clutching. "Sir the bottle was wet and it slipped, it cut my hand, there might be some potion in it.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for being clumsy! Mr Malfoy, your partner appears to be having some trouble with the ingredients." Draco looked up from his book and looked over to Hermione who had pain etched over her face, he jumped up and ran over to her,

"Are you alright?" he whispered,

"No. Draco, I think it's started." She hissed,

"Oh god oh god oh god! Umm, what did it say, yeah that's it, 'when your wife is having contractions, cause distractions.'" He whispered smugly,

"What said that?" she asked

"The book I was reading, the one I slipped into my potions textbook, I got it earlier.

"So I'm your wife am I?" she smiled, "Hello, pleased to meet you I'm Hermione Ma-aargh!" she groaned.

"God ok right well, shit Hermione, you're gonna have a baby."

"We're gonna have a baby, Draco, and if you don't bloody hurry up I'll be giving birth in this fucking potions classroom." She hissed as another contraction hit her.

"Professor," Draco spoke up from the whispered conversation, "I think it would be good to take Granger to the infirmary so Pomfrey can check this out." He said gesturing to Hermione's hand. Professor Snape nodded and turned back to lecture the student who had turned his hair green. Draco helped Hermione to their desks where he packed up all their things then grabbed both bags and helped Hermione out of the classroom, ignoring Harry and Ron who were glaring daggers at him. When they were outside the classroom Draco turned to Hermione,

"Will you be able to walk all the way?"

"I don't know, it might be hard with the contractions." She winced as another one hit her,

"Ok, well then you don't mind me carrying you, do you?" he looked like he was panicking, Hermione began to feel sorry for him,

"Well you can try, but if I get too heavy you can always try levitating me." She said. Draco leaned down and picked her up, bridal style then ran as fast as he could to the infirmary, Hermione tried not to wriggle too much when the contractions hit. After what seemed like hours they eventually arrived at an empty infirmary, Draco burst through the doors,

"MADAME POMFREY!" he yelled, "IT'S HERMIONE, IT'S STARTED!" suddenly the old lady appeared out of nowhere and began bustling them about, after a few minutes the nurse gestured for Draco to put Hermione down on the allocated bed, then he pulled up a chair and put it next to her bed. With a flick of her wand Madame Pomfrey changed Hermione's school robes into a hospital gown then left the bedside to go off in search of herbs and potions for the birth. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and squeezed it gently,

"Hermione you can do this. We're going to be parents. I can imagine it now, big house, dozen or so kids, you calling into the garden that it's tea time." Draco stared out of the infirmary window, Hermione squashed his hand violently,

"Stop fucking daydreaming about your future with Pug face and for god's sakes pay attention," she hissed, "This baby could pop out at any moment and there you-" she paused and starting breathing quicker then yelled, "AAARGH" her breathing slowed down, "With your head in the bloody clouds!" she finished. His eyes snapped back to hers and stared into them,

"Pansy shmansy, I wasn't talking about me and Parkinson, I was talking about me and –"

"AAAAARGH!" Hermione screamed and sat up in bed, bones could be heard breaking as she crushed Draco's hand. Madame Pomfrey rushed over. Draco jumped up to help,

"Is there something wrong? Can I help? What's happening?" he asked flustered, Madame Pomfrey smiled,

"No dear you were doing just fine comforting Miss Granger, all is going well and the baby should be here any minute. Now Miss Granger, deep breathing and on the next contraction push, ok?" Hermione nodded then winced as she felt the next contraction coming. Draco grabbed her hand as she started pushing,

"Come on Hermione that's it, keep pushing. Do it for the baby and for us, come on you're almost there, almost there baby keep going." He whispered soothingly to her,

"I see a head, almost there Miss Granger."

"Come on Hermione, that's it baby, almost there! Yes! Look!" He exclaimed, but Hermione was too worn out and she collapsed onto Draco's arm. He sat on the bed next to her and put an arm round her so she could rest her head on his shoulder. Madame Pomfrey wrapped up the baby and handed it to Draco,

"She's a girl." Announced the nurse, who left abruptly, not wanting to disturb the happy family.

Draco sat with Hermione on his right and a baby in his arms, he couldn't be happier,

"Hello Annie, you're so beautiful. Wow, you have your mothers eyes." He whispered as Annie looked up at her dad, blinking hard at the light,

"And your fathers hair." Whispered Hermione hoarsely as she gazed intently down at her daughter. The infirmary door opened, Hermione and Draco looked up to see Professor Dumbledore followed by Professor McGonigal. They looked around and saw Hermione and Draco, Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling, McGonigal's jaw dropped. Hermione smiled and nodded, Draco, who was grinning from ear to ear, nodded as well. Dumbledore walked over and took a seat next to the bed, Professor McGonigal stood still as a statue for a few minutes then walked over to join Dumbledore by the bed.

"Hello Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy. Congratulations are in order I say," he twirled his wand and four chutes of champagne appeared out of thin air, Hermione gasped and Dumbledore winked, "May I inquire as to the name?" he asked, sipping at his drink.

"She's called Annabelle Ona Kaida Granger-Malfoy." Replied Draco, still grinning.

"Ah wonderful, well I have asked the house elves to reorganise your head's rooms to accommodate Annie, and I have asked Mr Potter and Weasley to come and visit, along with Miss Weasley and Miss McLaren, Miss Weasely protested when I asked the boys, may I ask why?" Suddenly the infirmary doors crashed open.


	9. The Announcement

The Announcement 

Ginny ran in and saw the group by the bed,

"They're . . . coming . . . any . . . minute!" she panted and bent over to regain her breath, Dumbledore spoke quietly to Hermione and Draco,

"Miss Granger they're your friends, I have a story for the rest of the school, but if you feel you trust Harry Ron and Rosie enough it's up to you two to tell them the truth." Hermione turned to Draco,

"He's right Hermione, they're your friends, and it's your choice. I know they'll beat me up if they find out, but I deserve it. But don't worry, I promise not to tell any Slytherins, they're far too untrustworthy." Hermione smiled,

"They won't beat you up, promise."

Draco smiled back, Annie gurgled in his arms, Draco and Hermione smiled down at her. Their foreheads rested together. Ginny who was looking back up smiled at the happy family, the doors creaked open, Draco and Hermione didn't move, and Ginny's smile faded. She coughed loudly, but it was too late, Harry stood in the doorway, his mouth was hanging open, Ron had fainted and lay unconscious on the floor.

When Ron had come round and Rosie had arrived they all stood round Hermione's bed, Draco was still sitting on it holding Annie, Dumbledore and McGonigal had gone though. Hermione sighed, it was her moment of truth, or not, that was her decision,

"Look, you guys deserve the truth," she looked at Draco who nodded at her to continue, she could tell he was scared, that was all she needed to make her decision, "Draco was under a love potion, which he thinks was given to him by Pug-Face, he seduced me but-"

"WHAT? HERMIONE YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?" Ron yelled; his face matched his hair.

"Let me finish Ronald, he seduced me but I was under a love potion as well, God knows who put it in my drink." She scowled at Ron who turned red, she knew about the times he had put love potions in her drink, luckily she had an antidote which she also put in whilst he wasn't looking. Ron turned on Draco, whose mouth was hanging open,

"And you? Why didn't you stop Parkinson putting it in, or at least put the antidote in your drink, or swap it or SOMETHING FOR GOD'S SAKES! AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING FISH IMPRESSIONS, DID YOU THINK SHE WOULDN'T TELL US?" he yelled, his voice was cold, harsh, accusing. It wasn't going too well.

"No, I didn't think she'd tell you! She said herself before you arrived that you'd all be cross with her, and she was right, I mean look at how you blew up in her face. As for the love potion, I am in Slytherin, and Parkinson is the most Slytherin girl I know, if she wants to put something in your drink without you knowing, trust me you won't know until the potion starts taking effect. Honestly Weasley, it was a wrong place wrong time thing, but now we have Annie, and for her we have to get along with each other. All of us." Ron was still red, but more of an embarrassed red compared to his previous furious red. He looked to Hermione,

"Sorry Mione, it's just so . . . weird I suppose. I mean it's you Malfoy and baby, you even look like a picture perfect family, but it's so wrong I mean you . . . Malfoy. . . baby." Ron said Ron sheepishly,

"Ronald they have names you know."

"What?" Ron asked confused.

"It's me, Draco, and Annie, not me, Malfoy, and baby. I had hoped you would be mature and put it all behind you like a good friend would." Ron hung his head. Harry who had been silent looked Draco in the eye and spoke to him,

"Can I hold her?" he asked. Draco looked surprised but handed her over carefully,

"Sure." He replied. "Make sure you support her head." Harry smiled and took Annie.

"Ha ha!" Harry said triumphantly, "Now I have the baby I shall run!" he said. Quick as a flash Draco had his wand out of his back pocket and pointed at Harry's throat,

"Don't you move an inch with my daughter, Potter." He growled. Harry was taken aback.

"Malfoy I was kidding, I would never do anything to hurt Hermione or Annie, but hell you're going to be a great dad, very protective!" he joked. Draco lowered his wand and smiled. Harry gasped,

"Hermione, did you teach him to smile?" he asked wondrously.

"No. He learnt all by himself." She laughed. Harry chuckled and turned back to Draco,

"Seriously though, why are you so worried Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"If my father found out, first he would take Hermione and Annie, take them to Voldermort who would slowly torture them in front of me then kill them, then he would slowly torture me, but leave me to live. And contrary to popular belief I hate the slimy sleazy snake man just as much as you. He took away my freedom, my family and my chance at ever having friends." He said, then added quietly, "And I don't want him taking my girls." The group were silent, moved by Draco's speech. Draco looked down. Harry was the first to break the silence,

"Draco," Draco looked up, Harry held out his hand, "For Annie, and Hermione, and to a lighter future." Draco looked surprised but took Harry's hand and shook it. They smiled at each other, then Draco put his hand out to Ron, who shrugged and accepted,

"Since Harry seems to have forgotten I will have to give the over-protective best friend speech." He glared at Harry jokingly then smiled at Draco and let go of his hand and began his speech, "Ahem, as one of Hermione's best friends I speak for all of us when I say if you hurt her or Annie in anyway do not expect ever to see the light of day again, mark my words you will be sorry. Hermione knows a lot of hexes that she will be only too willing to teach us. You think you've seen bad with snake man, mate you've never had to face a really angry Mione, and I can tell you from personal experience, you do not want to mess with that girl." He said, Draco laughed and an unexpected friendship began.

The friends spent most of the day there, talking, laughing joking, and by the end it had been decided that Ron and Harry would be Godfathers and Ginny and Rosie would be Godmothers. Hermione had asked that they all kept quiet, because she didn't know yet what Dumbledore's story was. The friends agreed to collect them next morning before breakfast. Madame Pomfrey had taught them all how to feed a bottle and how to change a nappy. Then Harry, Ron, Rosie and Ginny left in time for dinner. Madame Pomfrey brought dinner for Draco and Hermione.

"Hey, Draco, what's gonna happen during lessons. I mean, where will Annie go? Are we going to take her with us?" she asked. Draco looked over at a sleeping Annie then back at Hermione,

"I dunno, I'll ask Dumbledore later. By the way, thanks. I owe you a lot for not telling." He smiled gratefully, Hermione grinned,

"Well if you were all mangled in a hospital bed you wouldn't be able to change Annie's nappies would you?" Draco pretended to be hurt,

"Hmpf. I'm going to see Dumbledore." He huffed then left Hermione to rest.

Two hours later Hermione was sitting feeding Annie a bottle when Draco returned to the infirmary. He sat on the bed next to Hermione and let out a long breath.

"Bloody hell that took a while." He muttered, Hermione smiled and leant on him,

"What happened Draco? Does he have a solution?" she asked.

"Well first you should know our story, you know, the cover up." He said, then shifted on the bed so that his back was on the headboard, then continued, "Because our year has such a rivalry between houses he has decided on a project to unite the houses. Annie is a magical baby, made in the image of the two heads, as if she was a real baby, and out project is to look after her for the rest of the year."

"But who's going to look after her during lessons?"

"When the house elves found out they needed to make baby food and clothes etc apparently a whole bunch of them went to Dumbledore's office and offered their surfaces for nannying. In the wizarding world house elves are renowned for their love and affection towards children. Honestly I wouldn't worry, Dumbledore said everything was under control, he said even the heads' rooms had been reorganised for her." Annie finished the bottle and Hermione burped her, and then rocked her until she fell asleep. Once Annie was in her makeshift cot Hermione laid on the bed with Draco.

"C'mon Mione, we should be getting to sleep now. Harry Ron Ginny and Rosie are picking us up early tomorrow, before Dumbledore's announcement at breakfast." He whispered. She transformed her hospital robe into light blue pyjama shorts and a matching crop top. He slid down so he was lying on his side on the bed, then she snuggled into his chest.

"Night Draco." She mumbled.

"Night Mione." He whispered.

The four Gryffindors walked into the infirmary at quarter to eight. Breakfast was at eight so they had quarter of an hour to get Hermione and Draco up and to the Great Hall. As they approached the bed they saw Annie's arms and legs flailing around in the cot as she giggled happily. Then they saw Draco and Hermione lying together on the bed, his arm over her hip, their legs twisted together, her head on his chest, and Ron coughed loudly. Draco cracked one eye open, then rubbing his eyes he looked down at Hermione, then grinned sheepishly to the Gryffindors. He leant forward and whispered to Hermione. They un-jumbled their legs and Hermione rolled over,

"Hey guys." She yawned. Draco rolled out the other side and walked round to where Annie's cot was. He transformed it into a carry seat and sat back on the bed.

"How did she sleep?" Harry asked.

"Right through." Hermione replied as she transformed her pjs into jeans and a t-shirt. Draco snorted,

"You sleep like a log." He said

"You snore like a hog."

"Do I?"

"No, did she really wake up?"

"Twice. Once for a bottle and once because her nappy needed changing."

"Oh, Ok, thanks for not waking me." She said.

"I tried to." He said. The Gryffindors laughed at this, "Hey Mione could you run to Pomfrey's office and get some more baby stuff so we're prepared for breakfast." He asked.

"For you baby, anything." She said in a Spanish accent and headed towards the back of the infirmary. Ginny and Rosie went over to Draco and started playing with Annie too whilst they waited for Hermione. Finally she arrived back carrying a pink rucksack.

"Pram?" Draco asked.

"She said transform a chair." Hermione replied. Draco flicked his wand towards a chair, which turned into a pram. He secured the carrycot in, then retrieved Annie off Rosie and Ginny, then buckled her in.

"Ready?" Ron asked.

"Yep." Said Hermione after checking they hadn't left anything. Harry looked at his watch.

"Shit!" he shouted, "We have three minutes to get there!" so they ran out the infirmary, Draco pushed the pram at a steady pace trying to keep up with the others. They turned corner after corner, ran down hallway after hallway until finally they made it to the Great Hall. Harry pushed the doors open and ran in. The others followed. The Great Hall was silent. Every single person in the Hall stared at them. Most had mouths hanging open.

"I think we just missed the announcement." Whispered Ron.


	10. Settling in

Settling in 

Hermione made the first move. She walked over to where Draco was standing with the pram, unclipped the carrycot and pulled it out of the pram frame.

"Draco could you fold up the frame and put it near the door?" she asked over the hushed whispers. Someone whispered loudly, 'She called him Draco!' Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco who smirked back. When the pram was folded at the back of the hall Hermione pulled Annie out of the carrycot and put that on the pram, then motioned with her head towards the Gryffindor table.

"See you guys after breakfast." Draco said to the Gryffindors, the whispers got louder. Harry and Ron walked to one side of the table and Rosie, Ginny, and Hermione holding Annie walked to the other side. They sat down and ate. People kept staring at Hermione, and Draco wasn't getting much peace either.

"Drakie baby why have you and that filthy mudblood shit suddenly become friends, and what is she doing with a baby?" Draco tried not to get angry, but he failed.

"Inter-house unity." He said slowly through gritted teeth.

"Hermione," said Lavender Brown in a sickly sweet voice, "Why do you have a baby in the spitting image of Draco Malfoy? Are you two, like, you know, an item?" she asked. Hermione's mouth dropped. Harry replied for her,

"I think Dumbledore explained that before we arrived, so why don't you leave Mione and Annie to their breakfast." Lavender huffed and turned round to relay the minimal information she received to Parvati Patil. Suddenly the whole room went quiet, the hushed whispers started again, Hermione turned round,

"Hey there." She said to Draco, "You ready to go?"

"Mmhmm." He replied. Hermione stood up, Draco took Annie and started cooing over her whilst Hermione climbed over the bench and picked up the pink rucksack.

"Hey you guys coming?" Hermione asked Ron, Harry, Rosie and Ginny.

"We'll be there in a minute." Harry said. Draco and Hermione turned around and started walking, "Wait," called Harry, "How do we get there?" Hermione scanned the room and smirked,

"I would tell you," she said loudly, "But I don't think you'd be the only ones listening." Draco stood smirking next to her. They turned to the door, Draco unfolded the pram and put Annie back in it, Hermione turned her head and shouted back to the Gryffindor table, "Use the passage Rosie." Then with a glance at Dumbledore who nodded, they turned on their way to the head's dorm.

"Well the common room doesn't look very different, oh look! Presents!" exclaimed Hermione as they entered the head's dorm. They folded down the pram and took Annie out of the carrycot, and then Draco carried her over to the couch. Hermione sat next to them and levitated over the pile of presents from the corner. "Ok," she said, "Right we have a note from Dumbledore." She undid the envelope, "_Dear Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger, I am sorry I did not explain my full plan to Mr Malfoy last night, for I believe I did not tell you my intentions, therefore breakfast may have been rather trivial this morning. Before you arrived I did not actually inform the school of your 'predicament', just that you were bringing a visitor. You see my plan is for you two to have to explain the story yourselves, that way avoiding any conflicting ideas. The staff and I have left some gifts for Annie, and we welcome her to the school. I also mentioned to Mr Malfoy the rearrangement of the sleeping quarters, which you will soon see for yourselves. Your team of nannying house elves have agreed to arrive at 8:30 am. Until we meet again,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Shit, I can see what he's trying to do." Hermione said, chewing her bottom lip as she read and re-read the letter.

"What?" asked Draco.

"What is the fastest form of communication around your house?" Draco thought for a minute,

"Pansy's mouth. So what's she got to do with it?" he replied.

"Inter-house unity my arse, more like inter-house gossip chain." Hermione stated. Draco groaned, Annie gurgled, Draco cooed over her then turned back to Hermione,

"So now we wait for some over dramatised crazy romance/betrayal story. Great. Well at least we have presents." He joked. Hermione laughed and picked up a large present.

"It's heavy." She said, "I wonder what it could be. It's from Professor McGonigal, she says it's for Annie when we have homework, which she expects us to do it says here. Ok, you gonna help me open it?"

"Sure, I'll do this side, you take that." Replied Draco. They ripped it open together to reveal a kiddie play frame, the one where the baby lies on the ground playing with rattles and other stuff hanging from the bar. They ripped open the rest of the presents to reveal more toys, an album for photos, books, and even Molly sent clothes for Annie with a note inviting them over for Christmas.

"Do you want to go?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Well it's her first Christmas, and I think we should spend it together as a family, it's probably going to be the only one where we're all together." She replied wistfully. _I hope not _thought Draco.

"Ok, well I don't know them very well, but it's up to you. How come you're not going to your parents for Christmas? Is it because they don't know a bout Annie, you said you never told them, I don't understand why though." Hermione looked down, her face dropped, Draco regretted mentioning her parents, and he could tell something bad had happened to them. He put Annie in her new kiddie play frame and put his arm around Hermione, she looked up, he could see tear tracks down her cheeks, he pulled her into a hug and rocked her gently, "Shh it'll be alright." He whispered, Hermione sat back and wiped her eyes, took a deep breath, and told him what had happened,

"I was going to tell them, end of sixth year, so they wouldn't be surprised when I had her this year, but-" she breathed in, and let out a long breath, then said in a calmer voice, "they never made it to the station. I waited three hours, then a social worker turned up, and asked me was I Hermione Granger, I said yes and she told me my parents had been involved in an accident, I asked them what kind of accident but she said that information was disclosed. I asked her if I could see them and she said no, I couldn't because- because they were dead." More tears poured down her cheeks, "I was sent to stay with my 'aunt', I almost protested until I saw who my 'aunt' was, because both my parents were only children. She was an auror who I had met before. After the social service worker had left the auror took me to stay with her and explained my parents died in a death eater attack." Hermione broke down into sobs, Draco comforted her.

"So are you not going to stay at this auror's house?" he asked once she had composed herself again.

"No, it was only a temporary arrangement, I can move out when I come of age, which is pretty soon." She replied. He grumbled. "What was that?" she teased, trying to be more positive she continued teasing him, "Mr Malfoy are you jealous?" she asked in wonderment.

"I'm not allowed to move out. When I come of age I inherit the entire Malfoy fortune and it's estates." He said.

"Oh I'm sure you could buy your way out of it, you're pretty famous for that you know, buying your way into and out of things, especially with a dad like Lucius Malfoy." She joked.

"You can't buy everything, you can't pay for the most important things in life." He snapped.

"Like what?" said Hermione.

"Love, and freedom." He muttered.

"You can love anyone you want, and as for freedom, that's something you earn." She replied.

"You're wrong." He snapped.

"I'm never wrong." She hissed.

"I can't love anyone, especially who I want." He said.

"Oh really? Why not?" She asked irritably.

"It's a curse." He replied. Hermione thought he was joking. Suddenly the noise of voices came from the bedroom.

"Malfoy," Called Harry "Come in here a minute, we need you to explain something to us." Draco stood up and stalked out the room, Hermione picked up Annie and started talking to her,

"SON OF A BITCH!" shrieked Malfoy, Hermione jumped up and ran to the room to break up an alleged fight between the two boys. She flung the door open and gaped.

"Oooooooh shit!" she groaned. The room contained a cot, two wardrobes, two chest of drawers, two desks, a large mirror, a long window with a big window seat, a door to the balcony, a door to the bathroom and one large double bed.

"Now what gave him the idea that you two would be sleeping together?" Asked Ron in an unusually high voice. Harry and Ron looked on breaking point, Rosie was smiling and Ginny was smirking. Draco turned to Hermione,

"You don't think he-"

"He couldn't of-"

"Well he may have, I mean there's the bed!"

"That's sick." Harry and Ron were confused, Harry spoke in a calmer tone to Ron's but his voice was also unusually high.

"Enlighten us to your revelations, you have obviously concluded that he had a reason, now what was it?" Hermione took a deep breath,

"Draco has slept in my room for a couple of nights before Annie was born in case I went into labour, I guess Dumbledore saw." She replied. Ron stepped forward,

"He slept in your bed?" Ron asked angrily. His cheeks were flushed and his fists were clenched, ready to punch. Draco turned to Ron,

"She wouldn't let me sleep in the chair, and there was no room to transfigure another bed, and I needed to be able to carry her to the hospital wing without a stiff back." Harry and Ron nodded, they were calming down a bit, "I'll go see Dumbledore about it later, it's a mistake that I'm sure he can sort out." Draco added. Hermione hastily changed the subject,

"Cup of tea anyone?" she asked. They all nodded and followed her through to the lounge area where Hermione handed the baby to Draco, then she busied herself in the kitchen where Rosie and Ginny joined her. Hermione didn't want the bed subject coming up again so started on a new one.

"Rosie, what are your plans for Christmas?" she asked.

" I'm going home to stay with my parents, Christmas is a big thing at ours." She replied smiling.

"Mione are you coming to the Burrow for Christmas? Mum said she asked, she really wants to see Annie, but she doesn't know what Malfoy would think." Hermione sighed; it was a difficult situation. She opened her mouth to reply but she was interrupted by a dozen loud CRACKs. Quick as a flash Harry and Ron were on their feet with their wands out,

"Mione, Ginny, Rosie take Annie and run, it's a death eater attack!" Yelled Ron. Draco looked Hermione and rolled his eyes, Hermione looked at the clock and smirked back.

"Master Harry!" shrieked an overjoyed house elf.

"Dobby?" said a very confused Harry Potter.

"Yes master, my friends and I heard about the baby and offered to take full care, it is what we do best sir. Is the baby yours master Harry? It would be an honour to take care of your baby master Harry." Babbled Dobby who was clutching for dear life onto Harry's leg.

"Dobby? Is that really you?" gasped Draco, Dobby's eyes widened and hid behind Harry's leg in fear, "No, no, don't worry, father's not here, these are my living quarters at school, and well, the baby, Annie, well she's my daughter. God Dobby I thought father had killed you; you just disappeared. I'm so happy you're alive. Are you in charge of looking after Annie?" asked an amazed Draco. The rest of the room were just gaping as the house elf squealed and ran over to Draco and hugged him.

"Yes master, Dobby is honoured to care for your baby. But master Draco, does the mother, know about the-" Draco waved his hand subtly motioning for the house elf to stop.

"No Dobby." He said quietly

"Master, may Dobby inquire who the mother is?" asked the house elf.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger." Hermione walked up behind Draco and greeted the house elf, who was more than a little bit shocked.

"Err you two, we're going to be late for lessons." Interrupted Harry.

"Oh you should go then, we have the morning off." Hermione said.

"We do?" Draco asked but Hermione butted in frowning at him.

"See you after lunch." She said and the others all left. Hermione turned to Draco, "Come on you weren't planning on turning down a morning off were you?" she teased.

"Miss Granger you rebel!" he replied smirking. The two of them met each house elf, eleven in all. Dobby was in charge of the team, and Hermione introduced them all to Annie, then she and Draco went for a walk outside.

"We should go and see Dumbledore about that bed." Said Draco as they were walking.

"Why don't we give it a try, see how it goes?" Hermione said looking him in the eye. He smirked and raised one eyebrow but didn't say anything. By the time they got back the house elves had settled in nicely and were playing with Annie. It was nearly lunchtime so Hermione had a shower then Draco had one. They got changed and put on their robes and packed their bags. They left the rooms and headed down to the great hall for lunch.


End file.
